finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kotetsu (weapon)
.]] The Kotetsu , also known as Long and Koutetsu, is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series, usually of the katana class. It is named for famed blacksmith Nagasone Kotetsu, although "kotetsu" can also mean "steel" in Japanese. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Kotetsu is a sword equippable by the Thief and Red Mage classes and their upgrades. In the GBA and PSP/iOS remakes, Cerberus, found in the Earthgift Shrine, drops the Kotetsu. It has an Attack Power of 22. Final Fantasy III The Kotetsu is a dark sword used by the Dark Knight class. Like all dark swords, it is effective against dividing enemies. One can be found in Bahamut's Lair, the Cave of Shadows, and in Falgabard. It provides a 105 boost to Attack. Final Fantasy IV Kotetsu, originally called Long, is a weapon for Edge that has 45 Attack and 40 Accuracy. It is bought in Feymarch for 11,000 gil. This weapon is metallic. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Kotetsu returns in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. The katana can only be equipped by Edge and he comes initially equipped with it. Another Kotetsu can be found in the Cave of Eblan. It has an attack power of 40 and a accuracy of 40. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Kotetsu provides 40 Attack and Accuracy, and is found in Edge's Challenge Dungeon. It can be used by all ninjas. Final Fantasy V The Kotetsu is a katana equippable by Samurai. One can be found in Exdeath's Castle, while additional others must be won from Numb Blade. It provides 55 Attack, 58 Accuracy, and has a 12% chance for criticals. Final Fantasy VI Cyan Garamonde can equip the Kotetsu, which may be bought in Narshe, Mobliz, and Nikeah for 800 gil. It has an attack power of 66, and enables the Bushido and Runic command. It is Cyan's second weakest weapon. Kotetsu is also one of the weapons thrown by the Outsider, which deals moderate non-elemental damage to one target. Final Fantasy X Any of Auron's katanas may become the Kotetsu if the Counter ability is its dominant ability. Final Fantasy XI The Kotetsu appears as a generic low-level Great Katana usable by Samurai. Final Fantasy XII The Kotetsu is the cheapest and weakest katana in this game, purchasable in Rabanastre and Jahara for 3,800 gil. It is also a very rare loot drop from Werewolves. It has an Attack power of 50, and requires the Katana 1 license to equip. All katana have 2.39s charge, and 1.2s action time, making them average when it comes to attacking speed. In the [[Final Fantasy XII#Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System|''International Zodiac Job System]] version, only the Mononofu class may equip the Kotetsu. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The weapon is called Koutetsu in the PlayStation translation. The Kotetsu has an attack power of 8, it can be bought from the outfitters for 3,000 gil from Chapter 2 and onwards. The katana's Iaido ability is called Binding Darkness, which deals non-elemental magick damage. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Kotetsu is used by Assassins and Ninja. The Assassin can learn one of its best skills, Rockseal, from this katana. It has an Attack power of 37 and can be bought for 8,000 gil from Cyril and 9,000 gil everywhere else. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Along with the Assassin and Ninja, the new Parivir Job can use the Kotetsu, which teaches the Skyfury Blade skill for 300 AP to said Job. The Kotetsu can also teach the Wood Veil ability to Ninjas and requires 200 AP to master. Assassins can also learn Rockseal from the Kotetsu, like the last game. It provides +34 Attack and +5 Defense, and can be bought for 4,800 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Body Ceffyl, Moon Ring, and Goldcap. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Kotetsu is a weapon usable by Jack. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Kotetsu is a Clavat-only weapon that provides +130 Attack. It can be made using the Noble's Weapon scroll. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Kotetsu is a mid-ranked sword that can be used by any race. It provides 93 attack at level 1 and 150 attack at level 30, +5 to Stun, and has one empty slot. It can be created for 790 gil by using up five Steels and three Black Golds, and only on Hard or Very Hard. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Kotetsu will make an Assassinite, level 10-19 makes a Fortune Fluorite, and level 20-30 makes Big Charjade. Bravely Default Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Kotetsu is Gilgamesh's level 90 exclusive weapon. It provides +63 Attack, +34 Bravery, -1 Defense, and EX Force Absorption +5%. It can be traded for 158,000 gil, an Osafune, an Electrum, and five Giant's Dreams. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Kotetsu grants +2 to Attack. It can be equipped by Samurai, Ninja, and Auron. Other Appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Gallery Etymology Nagasone Kotetsu was a Japanese swordmaker of the early Edo period. Kotetsu worked as an armorer for some time, but later switched to swordmaking. His swords were known for their great strength and their ability to cut through helmets. However, Kotetsu's swords were often faked, and they were so well faked that even Kotetsu himself is said to have not been able to tell the difference. "Ko" (虎) means "Tiger" while "Tetsu" (鉄) means "Iron". "虎" alone can also be pronounced "Tora". Literally, Kotetsu means "Tiger Iron" or "Iron of the Tiger" in Japanese.